


Confessing Your Feelings

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Confessing Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Confessing your feelings.   
AUTHOR: Melissa  
PAIRING: Josh and Toby  
DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and it's characters belong to AS, Warner Bros., and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.   
RATING: PG – NC-17.  
NOTES: This is my very first slash story. I know this pairing has never been seen, well, I have never seen any. So I thought I would try it. Please give me a LOT of Feedback. 

  
**Confessing your feelings by Melissa**

  
"Hey." Josh said as he saw Toby coming in his office.

"Hey, have you seen Sam?"

"No, why."

"He was supposed to write something for the dinner next Tuesday." 

"Toby, that's a week away. Why does Sam have to have it done now?"

"I just want to read it, ok Josh. God, what's the matter with you."

Josh looked up at Toby and started to say something, but decided against it. 

"Josh?"

"What. Nothing Toby, I'm fine. If I see Sam, I'll tell him your looking for him."

"Thanks. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Yea." Josh said as Toby turned to leave. "Toby."

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Yea." Toby smiled and walked out of his office shutting the door behind him.

"Donna."

"Hey Toby."

"Is Josh ok?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Just wondering." Toby said while walking back to his office.

"Josh Lyman."

"Donna Moss."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell who what?"

"Toby. You didn't tell him that you love him."

"Donna.."

"Josh, you have been in love with him since he saved your life when you were shot. That was a year ago Josh. Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Donna. You can't just tell someone that you love them and expect them to feel the same way. I know that he doesn't feel the same way."

"And how do you know that?"

"Donna, he loves C.J. Anyone can see that."

"C.J is his friend Josh. He doesn't love her like that. He loves her as a friend."

"Donna."

"Josh, will you please tell him. For me."

Josh sat there for a moment and looked at Donna. She had been the only person he told about his feelings for Toby. She never told anyone, and he was thankful. He knows that he should tell him. But what if he really doesn't feel the same way.

"Josh!"

"All right. Tell him that I have something to tell him tonight. Tell him to meet me in his office around nine."

"Yes sir."

"Donna."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"Sure." She smiled and started to walk out.

"And Donna."

"Yea?"

"Don't call me sir."

"Hey Ginger."

"Hey Donna, what's up?"

"Is Toby around?"

"Yea, he should be back any minute. He's still looking for Sam."

Just then Toby came into the communications bullpen. 

"Ginger, find Sam!"

"Yea." She nodded to her boss. "See ya later Donna."

"Yea, see ya." Donna smiled as Ginger ran out to find Sam. "Hey Toby."

"What's going on Donna?"

"Can I have a minute?"

"Come on in." Toby motioned for Donna to follow him into his office. "What's up?"

"Josh needs to see you tonight."

"Why?"

"He has to tell you something."

"What?"

"He'll tell you tonight."

"When?"

"God Toby, Mr. twenty questions over here."

"Sorry, when does he want to talk to me?"

"In your office around nine."

"All right. You know anything about what he wants to talk about?"

"No." Donna found it hard to bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, but she knew Josh would kill her. "I have no idea." Donna got up and smiled at Toby. She then started to leave.

"Donna."

"Yea?"

"Your lying, but I'll still meet with him."

"Thank you." Donna ran out of his office before she said anything else.

"Toby."

"Hey Josh, have a sit." Toby got up from his chair and went over and shut the door. He looked over a Josh who was still standing.

"Toby, I need to tell you something, then I'm going to run out of 

here."

"Why are you going to run out of here?"

"Because, look Toby, since I was shot, I have been feeling."

"Josh, are you sick?" Toby came closer. 

Josh saw that he was getting closer and it was driving him crazy. He didn't want Toby this close. He couldn't take it. Josh backed away from Toby a little.

"Toby, I, uh, I'm in love with you." Josh said while he started to walk out of Toby's office. Toby grabbed Josh's arm. Josh looked at him. He could take it anymore. Josh leaned in and kissed Toby on the lips. He was waiting for Toby to push him off and start hitting him, but then he felt pressure from his side. Josh couldn't help but moan. 

Toby pulled away and looked into Josh's eyes.

"Josh, I.."

"Toby, I need you now." Josh said as he leaned in and kissed Toby again. Josh put his arms around Toby's neck. He felt Toby's hands rub up and down his back. Josh then moved his hand down Toby stomach and down to his growing erection. Josh moved his hand down Toby's pants and started to massage his erection. Josh heard Toby moan as he jumped a little as Josh started to move his hand up and down.

"Josh. I think we should take this somewhere else."

"Yea." 

The two men backed off each other and tried to calm down. But both wanted this and they wanted it now. They both grabbed their stuff and walked out the door.

"Where should we go?" Toby asked.

"The closest place there is." Josh said.

The closest place that they could go was josh's house. Josh lived about two miles from the White House. The two men barely made it in the house before they started kissing again "Josh, I never did this before." Toby managed to let out between moans.

"I'll take it easy on you." Josh looked in Toby's eyes and kissed him gentle on the lips. Josh grabbed hold of Toby's erection and pumped it with his hand. Toby moaned louder then before. Josh kissed Toby fiercely and led him into the bedroom. 

Josh laid Toby on the bed. Then he started to take Toby's shirt off. Toby helped him by sitting up a little and let Josh pull it off. Josh kissed Toby's chest and moved down to his stomach. Then Josh started to unbuckle Toby's pants. He unbuttoned them then started on the zipper.

"Oh Josh." Toby let out. He found it hard to control himself. "Take me!"

"Yes sir." Josh said as he slipped Toby's pants down with his boxers. Josh looked at Toby growing erection and smiled. "Excited about something?" Josh smiled as he looked at Toby. Toby couldn't control himself let alone talk. Josh leaned down and took Toby's growing erection in his mouth. He played with the tip of it with his tongue. Toby made a loud moan and couldn't help but move his hips from side to side. Josh raised his head as Toby started to get up. Toby had Josh lay on the bad this time. 

"Now it's your turn." Toby smiled as he took Josh's shirt off. Then he removed his pants and boxers. Toby rubbed Josh's stomach as he saw Josh's erection grow larger. He bent down and took it in his mouth. Josh started to moan loudly. Josh put his hands on Toby's head and started to rub it. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

"I think it's time." Josh said as Toby pulled up.

"Time for what?" Toby said almost out of breath.

"To finish what we started." Josh said as he got up and grabbed some lotion out of his dresser drawer. "This is all I have." Josh said as he smiled and sitting at Toby's feet. Toby looked up at Josh's face and smiled.

Josh put some lotion on his fingers and motioned to Toby. Toby spread his legs apart and let Josh start. Josh entered one finger and started the pumping. Toby moaned in delight. His hips swaying back and forth. Josh couldn't help but smile at the notion that he was the one making him feel so good. "Ready for another?"

Toby moaned louder as Josh entered another figure and started pumping even faster. Toby was finding it hard to stay quiet. He moaned at ever pump. Then Josh put in the third finger and watched as Toby started to come. Josh saw the disappointment as he took his fingers out in Toby's face. But the moans and smile came after Josh leaned in and entered Toby. The feeling came over both of them and each found it hard to stay quiet. Toby and Josh found a perfect rhythm and enjoyed each other. When Toby came, Josh was not far behind.

"Oh god Josh." Toby let out between moans. Josh wasn't able to concentrate on anything at the moment. 

"T, Toby. Oh, Toby!" Josh whispered as he finally came. 

Josh laid next to Toby. They both arranged themselves to get comfortable. Josh put his head on Toby's chest. Both were drenched in sweat. 

"Damn Toby, I never felt like that before."

"I've never done that before."

Both men looked at each other and smiled. 

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"What?"

"That you loved me."

Josh set up and looked into Toby's eyes.

"More then anything." Josh said as he leaned in and gave Toby a kiss.

"Josh."

"Yea?"

"Can we do this again?"

Josh smiled and kissed Toby again.

"Yes sir."

"Josh."

"Yea?"

"Don't call me sir."

The end

FEEDBACK PLEASE


End file.
